Wilva Dreemurr
Wilva Dreemurr is the adopted child of Frisk Dremurr. She recently joined Game High after being homeschooled by her grandmother, Toriel. She is sweet and a good friend but she has many secrets and is determined to keep them as secrets. Character Personality Wilva is an energetic and happy girl. She's very excitable and is able to get happy about anything, being as optimistic as possible. She can be a bit childish though which can get a bit annoying sometimes. Wilva is extremely curious and is always up for an adventure. She is barely afraid of anything but tends to let her love for adventure get in the way of achieving good grades. She also gets distracted easily, forgetful, and "seems" to be a bit of a ditz but she is way more on the inside. Just like Frisk, Wilva is extremely determined to the point where she barely changes her mind. She's stubborn and she follows her heart more than her mind which can cause a few problems with decisions. Wilva is extremely secretive and hates opening up to other people. Instead she likes listening to them open and her help them. She's extremely kind putting other's needs in front of her own yet she does bottle up her feelings which causes problems. Wilva is very social and loves making friends. She can tend to be a bit over the top and loud in an attempt to have a fun time. In a relationship, Wilva is charismatic and a bit flirty. She knows a few puns but usually forgets them. On the inside however, she's afraid and is very conflicted as she desires to get close to people but is afraid of getting close to them. You see because of her power to reset, she does have a bit of morbid curiousity, wondering what would happen if she hurt of maybe killed someone instead of helping them. She does wonder a lot about how your actions affect your future and what would happen if you did things differently. Interests * Cooking: It seems to be a common hobby in Wilva's household with Wilva being a big fan of it. Even though there has been a few fires, nothing crazy has happened yet. She is oretty good at cooking actually but she can exaggerate a lot while cooking. * ''Dancing: ''Wilva is a bit experienced in dance and loves the art. She doesn't mention it a lot but she is skilled in ballet. She usually uses it to help her relax. * ''Singing: ''Wilva loves singing. She isn't the best singer but she does enjoy it and usually just sings terrible for laughs. * ''Comedy: ''Wilva loves any kind of comedy whether it be puns or funny stories. She would love to be a stand up comedian when she grows up yet she always forgets good jokes. * ''Gaming: ''Wilva loves platform games and is extremely good at them, having quick reflexes. She does get addicted to them though sometimes, determined to beat them. Backstory Wilva's biological parents were a terrible couple with her father being very abusive to her wife. Nonetheless, they still had Wilva. Right when Wilva was born, her mother knew that their household would not be a safe place to live. She sneaked out of the house and placed in her at the doorstep of an orphanage. There Wilva was taken in and grew up, having no memories of her biological parents. Wilva was adopted by Frisk when she was 5. She quickly got adjusted to the family quickly and lived a happy life. Toriel homeschooled her until Frisk finally decided that it was time that Wilva should go to Game High. That's what happened in that timeline at least. The truth is that as a human, Wilva is also able to reset. She didn't know how to control it but Frisk taught her and soon she was interested in the concept. Little did she know that that power came with something else. Chara. As Frisk grew older, she lost some Determination. Then Wilva came, a child filled with Determination. Chara latched onto her soul due to this and now the two share a body. At the beginning, Chara and Wilva tried to use the resets for good but then morbid curiousity got to Wilva. She started killing people, seeing what would be the difference. She started using Resets carelessly and this made her a bit more insane. Frisk caught on to this and warned Wilva not to go down the path of Genocide like they did. This advice snapped Wilva back to her senses as she became normal and went down a Pacifist timeline that led up to now. She still sometimes resets oht of curiousity yet she usually she just resets when she dies which seldom happens. Appearance Wilva is a bit tall for her age but its not very noticeable. She's also really thin but she often wears baggy clothing so her figure is pretty hidden. She has straight long platinum blonde hair with choppy bangs that is usually in a high ponytail and light blue eyes. Wilva usually cares for comfort more than style. She usually wears a tank top that has white, purple, and blue stripes on it. She wears a dark green sweatshirt over this with dark blue baggy jeans and brown snow boots. Right now because of the winter, she wears a rainbow scarf along with this. Relationships Family Wilva and her adoptive parent are extremely close. She idols Frisk and wants to be just like them when she grows up. Since her destiny is to help liberate monsters, Frisk helps her prepare for her big role as the future ambassador of monsters. Their relationship is not just sunshine and rainbows though. Frisk tries to help Wilva control her morbid curiousity and tries to stop her from resetting. Due to Wilva's determination, Frisk lost the ability to reset yet they still remember. Due to seeing what Wilva can do and secretely wants to do, they are bery worried about their child and tends to hate being separated from them but they know they can't protect Wilva forever. However, when it comes to romance, Frisk tends to be more a wingman then an overprotective parent and loves to tease her about it. Friends TBA Enemies TBA Romance TBA Theme Songs TBA Quotes TBA Trivia TBA Category:Undertale Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters girl Category:Girl Category:Females